


baptise me with ocean, recognise my devotion

by whitew0rms



Series: i will make you mine [2]
Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitew0rms/pseuds/whitew0rms
Summary: Pat makes Brian's life difficult. He watches Brian a lot, watches him when they stream together, watches him when they get drinks together with the rest of the crew, watches him in the breakroom, walking in and out of the office, every waking hour it feels like.





	baptise me with ocean, recognise my devotion

**Author's Note:**

> WELL thtis was meant to be porn and unfortunately, i am incapable today so here you go.

Brian likes being up on the surface. Well, every demon likes to be on the surface, he's pretty sure not even Lucifer really likes being in hell, he spends most of his time out of it these days. So when word reaches him that Laura's made him a body, that he'll get to be up, outside, in the sun and the light, well. Brian's pretty excited.

He doesn't have to work, doesn't have to have a place to live, doesn't have to eat or drink, but all of those things are nice, really. Brian likes chocolate cake, and ramen, and fried eggs on toast, and he wants to have money, wants to have an apartment. And so he pulls all his strings, pushes until there's a space, and oh, look at that, Brian has a job at Polygon, and all he had to do was out a creep, which while not strictly his business as an agent of hell, didn't cause him any trouble.

He likes Polygon, likes his bosses, likes the way the people who work there are legitimately good and kind, they don't put him on edge, he doesn't have to weigh himself down under the weight of their sins. Demons don't really like being around sinners, except to make them sin, it leaves a weird residue on their skin, like oilslick. Brian hates it, will spend hours in the shower trying to wash it off.

Laura and Jonah join him on the surface, and Brian makes music with them, causes traffic jams and makes life irritating for people around him. It's whathe should, really, and when Brian wakes up in the morning, he smiles, his life is better here.

Pat makes Brian's life difficult. He watches Brian a lot, watches him when they stream together, watches him when they get drinks together with the rest of the crew, watches him in the breakroom, walking in and out of the office, every waking hour it feels like. At first, Brian is sure it's just lust. This body is handsome, long and ridiculous with big eyes and floppy hair, he looks like a cartoon deer, lovable and trustable, and weirdly, deeply fuckable. Brian can feel how much Pat wants him, can't help but show off, bites his lips, bends over to pick stuff up in front of Pat, can't help himself.

But it's not just lust, can't just be lust, or at least not lust how Brian knows it, because there's a shock of fear underneath it, not right, not in a sexy way. Brian was stretching, trying to torture Pat, showing off skin, but it's fear covering arousal, and something feels wrong. He flashes Pat a smile anyway, and watches as Pat flinches.

There's another time, when Brian's getting excited about games with Simone, laughing at how poorly they're navigating the game, while Pat zones out next to him, and Simone is making awful jokes that will never not make Brian laugh, because Brian loves them, loves being here, loves humans and their endless ingenuity. Simone crosses herself, overenthusiastic and Brian can't help the flinch, can't help growing pale. It's not the tool humans really think it is, even now Brian has divine protection running through his veins, but it doesn't make a demon feel good.

Pat is watching him. Brian blinks, pulls himself together, forces a smile to stretch across his lips.

It doesn't feel right.

The week plods on like normal though, Pat and Brian making jokes, Brian helps editing videos, streams with Awful Squad, does his work like normal. They plan new series and Brian gets lunch with Jenna. It's wonderfully, blissfully normal, and Brian is ever grateful to be there.

Things feel off when he comes in the next Monday, something not quite right in the air, and Brian is tense, on edge, but he tries to act normal. He bounds around the office with endless energy, works on his projects, avoiding Pat, for no real reason except that it seems right.

Finally, Brian kind of has to talk to Pat, has to start planning their stream tomorrow, but he's jittery, too excitable to sit still. He gesticulates while he talks. Pat spins his chair round and spills his glass of water on Brian and it's boiling hot, feels like death, and Brian's panicking, because he doesn't feel pain right normally, so why does this hurt so much?

“Fuck Pat, why the fuck do you have a glass of boiling water on your desk?” he yells, stomping off to the kitchen to panic, to look at his reddening arm and hear the hiss. Pat doesn't react, doesn't apologize, and Brian breathes heavily, panic at the edges of his subconscious. He looks back at Pat and Pat is trailing his hands in the water, no problems.

Holy water. Things only work as much as humans think they will, and always less than that, but belief is potent, still.

Brian finds Tara, begs off says he's sick and needs to go home, apologizes. She's understanding, sends him off with only a few jabs.

Brian doesn't go home. He stands outside the office, and pulls at the low hum of divinity below everything, knows where Pat lives, and walks there, lies in his bed, and waits, the wolf in granny's clothing.

It's hours before he hears the door open, hears Pat walk through, kissing his cat and whispering to him, hears him walk down the hall and ease the door open.

Brian's been reading a book off Pat's nightstand, true crime, something he doesn't care about at all, and he keeps flicking through it, licking his finger and letting the spit sizzle, just to put Pat on edge. He shouldn't do this, not really, it's not his job, but well, there's something about Pat. Finally after a long moment, he dogears the page, and sets the book on the bedside table once more. Pat steps forward, nervously, slowly, shuts the door behind him. Brian crosses his arms across his chest and makes eye contact with Pat. He stops blinking.

"So." Brian says, and he taps his fingers against his thigh in a staccato rhythm, needs the escape to keep his focus on Pat, needs to see every detail of him, watch his shoulders shake as he shivers.

“So.” Brian says, tapping his fingers against his thigh one by one, but otherwise completely still, completely focused on Pat. Pat doesn’t think he’s ever even seen him blink. He shivers involuntarily.

“So.” Pat says back, and Brian can't read him at all, doesn't know what he's thinking, and only wants to know if Pat wants to tell him.

“You’re not going to tell anyone what I am, are you?” Brian says, doing his best to keep his tone even, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. He's worked too hard to give himself this life. He needs this.

“What you are?” Pat says, and Brian is honestly amazed by his nerve. Pat spilt holy water on him today. He knows what the fuck Brian is. This is so stupid. Brian runs a hand through his hair, the stress externalizing.

“You really wanna make me say it, huh” Brian rolls his eyes, crosses his arms across his chest. “You aren’t going to tell people I’m a demon. They aren’t real. You’ll just look crazy, you know.”

Pat hums in response, and it's infuriating, and Brian still can't read him. Pat's shifting on the balls of his feet, hands in his pockets, and Brian thinks he might be nervous but really can't tell.

“I feel like, with you, people might believe me.” Pat says, and Brian feels his heart beat faster in his chest, feels the anxiety set in.

“Really?” Brian raises his eyebrows, prays that's the only sign of shock on his face, resists the urge to nervously play with his fingers.

“You have this-” Pat stops, clearly trying to work out exactly how to phrase what he wants to say. “You have this air about you. Makes me wanna run,” Pat stops again, and Brian can't breathe, can't move, can't think until Pat finishes talking. “Makes me wanna get on my knees. There’s something not right about you.”

At this, Brian can't help but smile, not the giddy smile that he has whenever he's happy with humanity, but a true smile, something shifing otherworldy beneath him, a fearful smile. Brian swings his legs around, sitting on the edge of Pat's bed, hands behind him, legs spread. It's an invitation really.

“Well, we could do something about that, if you wanted” Brian says, still smiling at Pat, waiting to see what he'll do.

And lo and behold, Pat walks to Brian and slowly, slowly, kneels between Brian's legs, and Brian smiles, this time goofily at him, because he's still Brian really.

“You’re not gonna steal my soul, are you?” Pat says, and it's half a joke and half not, and Brian keeps smiling, and runs his fingers gentle through Pat’s hair.

“Do you want me to?” Brian asks, and Pat closes his eyes. Brian unzips his jeans.

They stop talking for a while then.

So they go on, and Brian is a demon, and he sleeps with Pat when he can, takes Pat on dates that Pat finds bewildering but fun, kisses him softly in the morning and fucks him hard at night.

Pat in return lets Brian talk to him about all sorts of things, about the way hell feels and how strange it is to be in such a different environment. It's nice to talk, Brian hasn't talked like this to a human ever.

Bit by bit by bit, Brian falls in love.

They sleep at Pat's place most nights, and Brian stretches out in Pat's bed, happy and content.

It's one of those nights, post-orgasms, when Brian starts really talking about being a demon.

"I'm not evil, you know" Brian says, stroking a hand through Pat's hair. Pat gets tired after orgasms, and it always makes Brian laugh, at least a little, when he flops out boneless and tired against Brian. They don't really do morning sex anymore because when they tried Pat fell asleep after and Brian didn't have the heart to move him. They didn't get into the office until 12.

"Mrm?" Pat grunts into Brian's skin in response, only walk awake, and doing his best to listen, and Brian feels something that could be love, if he knew how to do it right.

"Being a demon isn't like uh, like a species right? it's not something you just are, it's something you do, like a role in a play" Brian shouldn't be saying this, but he kind of wants to, kind of needs to, needs Pat to know he's not evil. "And sometimes, roles change, so I used to, well, when it was my turn, I used to work for heaven, well I still work for heaven really. Sometimes it's just your turn to play the other side, right? They need an another side, sometimes." Brian looked up from his hands, still tangled in Pat's hair.

Pat was asleep. Brian sighed, and kissed him on the crown of his head. Pat really didn't need to know the rules but God, Brian wants to stay with him. Maybe this time, this role would stick, just for a little while longer.

Brian, even now, is a divine agent, but he'd give up the Lord for this one bed, this one man. He's programmed to love the whole damn world, everything in the Lord's image, but he can't, won't, he's selfish, too much of the role of demon within him, it's why he always ends up back in this role.

He doesn't want to do the Lord's work anymore, he just wants to drown himself in Pat.

Brian wakes up, and Pat is still sleeping on him, curled around him like he's afraid Brian will be taken away from him, only know, there's no spark under his fingers, he can't feel the everpresent hum of the Lord underneath his skin. There's a note in his hands.

_'Consider it 100,000 years of back-payment. You only get one.'_

Brian shakes, and when Pat wakes up, he kisses him because he can, tries to let him know in the kiss that he gave up everything for him. Tries to tell him he loves him without telling him.

He hopes to God Pat knows. He thinks he does. Brian doesn't do humanity for just anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration for how demons/angels are comes from Daniel Mallory Ortberg's The Merry Spinster, which I feel he'd probably appreciate. If you like creepy fairytales, i highly reccomend it.


End file.
